


Наша армия

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Райнхард всегда был скор на решения и очень ревнив.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Наша армия

Райнхард обвел взглядом свои войска, а потом нахмурился.

«Нас ждет непростой бой! — сказал он замершим в ожидании адмиралам. — И мы сдаем все, чтобы победить!»

Солдаты и командиры смотрели на него с восхищением, не зная, насколько несчастным он себя чувствовал сейчас, стоя перед ними в одиночестве.

Верный Кирхайс не улыбнется, не придет на помощь и не поделится спокойствием и уверенностью. Осталась только сестра, но что она понимает...

Райнхард еще раз посмотрел на выстроившуюся армию и поднял руку вверх — командовать вылет.

***

Оскар чувствовал падение, а потом милосердная темнота сомкнулась над ним, как когда-то над адмиралом Яном.

Следующим на очереди был Звероящер. Оскар хотел было пошутить по поводу любимых игрушек, но не стал. Хотелось верить, что Волк продержится дольше.

***

— О, смотрю ты нашел свою армию? — Зиг улыбнулся, но заходить в комнату не стал, оставшись подпирать дверной проем.

Атриум, который находился в полном и безраздельном властвовании Райнхарда с самого детства, еще лет десять назад стал для Зига низковат. И пусть уже они давно переехали в город и жили в квартире, Зиг помнил о коварстве потолочных балок и клятвенно пообещал себе, что в их новом доме потолки на всех этажах будут нормальной высоты.

Райнхард было сунул разноглазого робота обратно в коробку, но потом все же достал его, протер пыль и поставил на пол. Через несколько секунд рядом с ним выстроился весь «генштаб».

— Да, наш триумвират. Помнишь их? — Райнхард тяжело посмотрел на свои потешные войска, будто они могли выдать тайну.

— Конечно. Волка мы отобрали у Аннерозе из набора про Красную Шапочку, Оскара я лично чинил — еще бы вспомнить, почему я не поставил ему одинаковые глаза.

— Ты сказал, что так круче!

— А Ящер всегда был твоим любимцем, — усмехнулся Зиг, и схватил динозавра поперек живота.

— Его зовут Пауль и он, между прочим, господин военный министр. Обращайся с ним вежливо. — Райнхард притворно надулся и отобрал Пауля, чтобы вернуть его в строй. — Ты уехал в то лето.

— Да, я помню. — Зиг потрепал его по волосам. — И даже помню, что звонил два раза в неделю, и что ты со мной не хотел разговаривать. А я, между прочим, места себе не находил.

— Я тогда играл, что ты умер, а у них остался только я. И все. И мы пытались объединить галактику без тебя. Ничего толком не вышло, я только поругался с ними.

— Надо быть тобой, чтобы поругаться с игрушками. К счастью я всегда знал о твоих выдающихся способностях, и, не смотря ни на что все еще рядом.

— Что бы я делал, если бы ты не вернулся! — Райнхард снова бережно погладил своих адмиралов и хотел было убрать их в ящик, но Зиг остановил его.

— Давай лучше Джесс позовем, ей понравится.

— Ей понравится, что папа был такой ревнивый дурак?

— Она в курсе, потому что папа за все это время не изменился. — Зиг погладил робота по носу. — Что ее второй папа и в детстве был на все руки мастер, потому что смог собрать этого блистательного маршала имперской армады буквально из всего, что подвернулось под руку. Джесс! Иди сюда! Смотри, что мы нашли!

Девочка была увлечена поеданием малины, поэтому Райнхард сначала высунулся в окно, чтобы она услышала, а потом вышел из комнаты проследить, что она не упадет на крутой лестнице.

Зиг никогда не понимал этой тревожности, поэтому, забыв про потолок, он увлеченно доставал из коробки новых и новых «адмиралов». Где-то, может быть даже на самом дне, его ждал верный Бергенгрюн и консервная банка, выкрашенная в красивый алый цвет. Зиг и тогда, и теперь считал, что из нее вышел прекрасный флагман имперской армады. А Райнхарду он сделал корабль из белоснежной раковины, найденной на берегу моря.

Джесс должно было понравиться. В свои шесть дочка была точной их копией, пусть и встретились они только четыре года назад.

**Author's Note:**

> уже написав эту зарисовку, автор вспомнил про Хелавису и Кракатук.
> 
> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Наша армия"


End file.
